Rain
by clovexoxocato
Summary: "This is it. This is what I have spent my entire life training for. Everything I have ever done has been in preparation for this moment. When a tribute becomes a victor." Enobaria's final kill.


**Hi there! So I was bored the other day, and decided to write a oneshot about Enobaria. She has always been one of my favourite characters, and although this is set before the books, I think this is one of the most defining moments of the series (as well as finnick's death, katniss's reaping and of course CATO AND CLOVE). **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

The drizzling rain runs in rivulets off my face, and I flick my head irritatedly. I am crouched just inside the Cornucopia, waiting for my final victim to stumble upon me, like a lost sheep, Like the powerful wolf, I will be there to hunt her down, and kill her, watch the last embers of life slowly die out from her eyes, listen to her breathing get shallower and shallower, and feel her pulse gradually weaken, until it fades away completely like all the other tributes before her.

I adjust my position, tired after all the hours I have lain in wait for her. But I will not give up now, not when I am so close. It's a shame that this will be my last kill- throughout the Games I have proven my strength to everyone at home, and now that I am in the arena, I find I don't want to leave. This has become a part of me, and I will miss the rush I get from seeing someone bleed to death in front of me, knowing that I, Enobaria Hale, am responsible.

I snap my head to the right, hearing a faint sound coming from outside the Cornucopia. I smile. This kid doesn't know what's coming to her. I soundlessly get to my feet, and begin to creep around the Cornucopia. She's running across the field, and I can tell she's oblivious to my presence. With a sudden flick of my wrist, I send a knife flying into her thigh. She cries out, startled, and twists towards me as she falls to the ground.

Even from here, I can see the fear etched into her face. I casually stroll towards her, wanting to make her suffer for as long as possible. I want my last kill to be my best. As I approach her body, crumpled on the ground, I see her face is wet with tears. I shake my head, wondering how she managed to make it this far. I straddle her chest, and make sure to dig my heel into her thigh, right where I just stabbed her. She shrieks out in pain, and I can feel her body tensing underneath me, her back arching and her hands clutching at the grass.

I lean in until my face is right infront of hers, and whisper, "Any last words?" When she doesn't reply, I take a delicate blade out of my belt and slash a red line across her cheek, as she stifles a cry of pain. "I said, any last words?" I grin menacingly, just as she lifts her arm and takes a feeble swing at me. I grab her wrist, and slam it back onto the ground. I'm pretty sure I hear a bone break. I smile at her. "That was pathetic," I say slowly. "And now I'm going to kill you".

This is it. This is what I have spent my entire life training for. Everything I have ever done has been in preparation for this moment. When a tribute becomes a victor. I want to make my last kill memorable. Stabbing her, suffocating her, it's all been done before. A sudden thought flashes into my mind, and I smile. The Capitol audience will love this. I slowly lean in, until my mouth is directly over her neck. Without hesitating, I close my teeth over the pulsing vein, and pull. She starts screaming, a strangled noise, choking on the blood, rolling around as if she can escape. I leave my teeth in her throat for a little longer that necessary, enjoying the rush of irony blood into my mouth. I must look like a monster, but I don't care, knowing that this will make me famous. I slowly raise my head, my hair tangled, my eyes wide with excitement, just as the final cannon sounds. I jump to my feet, put my arms up and scream. I hear, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the victor of the 62nd annual Hunger Games, Enobaria Hale!"

The blood drips off my face, just like rain.

**So, that was my story! Hope you liked it, if so (or even if you didn't) please please please review! :) **

**Also, if you REALLY liked it for some reason, check out my other stories about clato and johanna! **


End file.
